


Well worth the hangover

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Gladio, Drunk Iggy, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis and Gladio take a well-deserved night to jut let loose in Lestallum. But maybe they should learn to be a little quieter.





	Well worth the hangover

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Absolutely drunk
> 
> Again, trying something new. I think it turned out alright. :)

The plan had been to get a couple of drinks, away from Noctis and Prompto for a minute so they could relax. Or well, so _Ignis_ could relax without having to play mother to a pair of grown-ass man-children. The plan had definitely _not_ been to polish off so many pitchers that even Ignis had lost count. They didn’t plan on reaching the point where neither of them could keep up a conversation, let alone a straight face, yet here they were.

‘Hey Iggy,’ Gladio paused to let out a hiccup, and also to let Ignis, whose reflexes were very uncharacteristically sluggish, have a second to register his name being called and look up at Gladio from the depths of the empty glass he had been pondering. ‘Your hair and eyes are super pretty in the light here.’

Ignis snorted, also uncharacteristic, and reached out to grab Gladio’s hand from the table, lacing their fingers together. Gladio stared at it. Ignis was affectionate and tactile behind closed doors for sure, but out in public Ignis was always prim, proper, and insistent that public displays of affection were off-limits.  While Gladio was appreciative of the fact that Ignis liked his ridiculous compliment that much, he was also starting to realise that they, Ignis especially, were probably far drunker than they should be.

Gladio squeezed Ignis’ hand and tugged a little. ‘C’mon, let’s head back. I think I’m all funned out for the night.’

‘Oh really?’ Ignis got unsteadily to his feet, taking a few shaky steps over to flop himself into Gladio’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away with a mischievous grin. ‘I can think of a great deal more fun we could be having.’

‘Mm,’ Gladio kissed his forehead. ‘All the more reason to get outta here. C’mon, babe. Let’s get back to the room.’ He patted Ignis’ thigh, prompting him up to his feet so Gladio could haul himself up after him, taking a minute to try and fine whatever balance he had left.

They stumbled out of the seedy pub and into the warm Lestallum street, lit warmly by the streetlamps above. Ignis grabbed onto Gladio’s arms roughly for support as he nearly fell, almost bringing them both down to the cobblestoned street, but Gladio was luckily still strong and balanced enough, even completely wasted, to keep them both upright. Gladio snorted though, at the surprised look on Ignis’ face. ‘Iggy, I don’t think I can carry back without us both going down. You ok?’

Ignis merely shrugged before wrapping himself around Gladio’s arm and pressing a sloppy kiss somewhere between Gladio’s cheek and jaw. ‘I hope you still have _some_ coordination left in you.’

‘Gods, I don’t know what to do with you,’ Gladio laughed, dragging Ignis along towards the Leville.

‘Mm, I can think of a great many things you could do to me,’ Ignis, still gripping Gladio’s arm, guided a large hand to the zipper at the front of his jeans.

‘Damn, you’re really _gone_ , aren’t you?’ Gladio laughed, instead wrapping his arm around Ignis’ hips, liking the way Ignis leaned into him as they walked, fitting almost perfectly against his side. He really couldn’t help himself, Ignis’ PDA rules be damned, and spun Ignis around in his grip to press their lips together under the glow of the streetlamps, smirking into the kiss when Ignis responded with the utmost enthusiasm. ‘Let’s get back,’ he said quietly when he pulled away. ‘I am gonna peel you out of that shirt, it should be illegal to look that good in denim and silk, Iggy, damn.’

‘And then what are you going to do?’ Ignis’ voice was laced with hunger and desire, a tone Gladio knew and loved quite well. Gladio knew he didn’t have much time to get them into the privacy of their rented bedroom before Ignis started practically stripping him in the streets. Still, they were near enough that Gladio figured he could tease along the way, getting Ignis really riled up and ready to jump into action.

‘I’m gonna run my tongue all along that delicious collarbone of yours,’ Gladio murmured as the alleyway that would get them to the fountain courtyard in front to the Leville came into view. ‘I’m gonna suck and bite and leave all kinds of marks along the bone there because I can’t get enough of the sounds you make when I do that.’

Ignis bit his lip, his breathing a little uneven, and Gladio could see a noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans. ‘Then what?’

‘I’m gonna follow the lines of your abs all the way down, sucking and kissing till you’re _begging_ me to fuck you,’ Gladio was starting to feel a little strained in his own trousers as he continued. ‘I’m gonna tease you till neither of us can take it anymore. Then I’m _finally_ gonna undo that sexy studded belt of yours and tear those tight jeans right off you and take a minute to admire your beautiful cock, that’ll definitely be weeping by then, just _begging_ for a good sucking. Then you know what I’m gonna do?’

‘If the words _suck_ and _my cock_ don’t make an appearance in this next sentence, I will leave you,’ Ignis appeared to be struggling to breathe quietly, one hand going to his side to lace with Gladio’s, the other going around and into Gladio’s back pocket to squeeze playfully.

‘Not mine, yours, hot stuff,’ Gladio winked. ‘You bet I’m not gonna be able to resist a taste or two, but I’m not gonna finish you off that quickly, no way,’ Gladio barely noticed the courtyard as they walked slowly through it towards the hotel. ‘I’m gonna lick and tease you till your whole body’s twitching, then I’m gonna move on to that hot, tight ass of yours. I’m gonna open you up, and you’re gonna _beg_ for me to fill you up. Then you know what’s gonna happen?’

‘I’m going to toss you backwards, climb on top of you, and ride you like a garula at a county fair,’ Ignis grinned sexily in Gladio’s direction. ‘I’m not going to touch myself once. I’m going to cum from only your cock inside me. And that’s only going to turn you on more. Hell, you might be up for a second round once we’ve finished the first.’

Gladio stared, slack-jawed at his lover. Only Ignis could take all the dirty play Gladio was employing and turn it right back around to use against him. He could barely walk straight any more he was so hard in his unforgiving leather trousers. He let out a shaky breath, trying to find an ounce of the confident whisper he had before to reply with. ‘I think we’re both going to get our way tonight.’

‘Mm. We’d better.’

 

* * *

 

Prompto was so unused to getting up and exiting the bedroom to the shared suite area of a hotel room without seeing Ignis puttering around making them breakfast that he briefly wondered if he was dreaming. Of course, after all the things he’d heard coming out of the bedroom Ignis and Gladio had so gallantly offered to share so that he and Noctis could each have one of the two remaining beds, Prompto was hardly surprised to see that Ignis might welcome a morning of sleeping in.

‘Morning,’ Noctis stumbled, blinking in the light, out of his bedroom and flopped himself down on the sofa next to Prompto. ‘You hear those losers stumbling in a three o’clock this morning? Jeeze. And they’ve called _me_ irresponsible. Ignis was _giggling_ he was so drunk. Gods _damn_. I could live to be three hundred and never hear that again.’

Prompto snorted, trying to tactfully formulate the question burning in his mind. ‘Hey, uh, Noct? Are Ignis and Gladio like, you know, a thing?’

‘I dunno,’ Noctis shrugged. ‘Why? You hear them fucking last night or something? Wait, _what_?’ he spluttered when Prompto merely went completely red in the face when the joking question had come out of Noctis’ mouth. ‘I was _kidding_. You’re serious?’

Prompto nodded. ‘Their headboard must’ve been on the wall their room shared with mine. Uh… Ignis is, let’s say, pretty demanding and uh, not always quiet about it.’

‘Shiva’s tits, I did not see that one coming,’ Noctis shook his head slowly. ‘The Ignis part. I had some suspicions about those two being a thing. They have way too many casual eye-fucking moments for it to be a _just friends_ situation. But damn dude, I hope you’re not scarred for life.’

Prompt shook his head. ‘No, I just, I hope I can still look Iggy in the eye after this.’

‘Here’s your chance,’ Noctis nodded towards the opening bedroom door, where a bleary-eyed and grumpy-looking Ignis was stumbling out, both boys noticing how gingerly he was walking as though his backside were hurting, and was probably in search of some water and painkillers for what had to be an absolutely killer headache. ‘Hey Specs, you look like shit.’

‘Noct, I am most definitely not in the mood for any of this… shit with you this morning,’ Ignis went rummaging around in his bag for the bottle of painkillers he kept there.

Noctis and Prompto both burst into laughter, quieting quickly when they saw Ignis clutch at the side of his head, but Noctis could barely contain his snickers and snorts. ‘Shit, you’re hungover as fuck, aren’t you? And what did we _learn_ from this?’ he tried out his best impression of Ignis.

‘That next time, we’re gonna knock you morons out before we decide to go out drinking so we can wake up in some damned peace,’ Gladio entered looking like the walking dead and grabbed the painkiller bottle from Ignis once he’d downed a couple pills dry and did the same.

‘You look like you’re hurting there, Specs, why don’t you sit down?’ Noctis nodded towards the chair across from him and Prompto. ‘Or, uh, is your butt too sore this morning?’

Ignis’ face went even redder than Prompto’s had. ‘Oh _goodness_ ,’ he muttered, looking horrified. ‘You _didn’t_ … hear…’ he trailed off, the look of horror only deepening.

‘Next time be quieter and don’t scar the shit out of my BFF, kay?’ Noctis laughed. ‘Specs, it’s cool. We don’t care. It just might take a bit of time for Prom to get over hearing our _mom_ like that.’

‘Kid, I swear to Ramuh, your Shield or no, I will put a sword straight up your ass if you don’t leave Iggy alone,’ Gladio grumbled, getting them both a glass of water and handing one over to Ignis with an encouraging smile.

‘I thought that’s what you did to Ignis,’ Noctis and Prompto roared with laughter again, before remembering they were dealing with two irritable hungover people and shutting themselves up. ‘Okay, okay, that’s it, I’m done making fun of you. Till you’re feeling better at least.’

Ignis rolled his eyes, feeling the blood finally leaving the confines of his face and re-entering circulation around the rest of his body. ‘If I am your mother, I’ve done a poor job raising you two. Listen to the way you two carry on.’

 ‘Yeah, yeah, you love us,’ Noctis stuck his tongue out at his friend and mentor. ‘So, uh, all kidding aside, did you two have fun? You deserved a night out just for you, Iggy. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the after-party.’

Ignis chuckled. ‘Let’s just say that my night was well worth the hangover.’ He looked over at his lover, who smiled, and Ignis could tell he agreed.


End file.
